un happy birthday para todos
by RANMAKANE200
Summary: en el cumple de mousse dos parejas descubren lo mucho que se aman
1. el comienzo

**Era una mañana normal en chicos hiban corriendo por la calle una hermosa joven de cabello negro-azulado corria a toda prisa gritandole a un chico de pelo negro atado en una trenza que por su culpa volverian a llegar chico hiba a contestarle pero en ese momento una hermosa chinita de cabello purpura estrella su bicicleta en la cabeza del joven.**

**-sham..shampoo quitate..de encimadijo dolorido**

**Cuando la joven aparto la bici de la cabeza del joven le dio su tipico abrazo amazonico con su famosa frase...**

**-¡nihao airen!-ijo la chinita- ¿ranma invitar a shampoo al cine si?**

**-Sham...shampoo me ahogo-El pobre Ranma estaba morado **

**-OYE SHAMPOO NO VES QUE LE AHOGARAS ASI NO PODRA NI DARTE LAS GRACIAS-dijo Akane visiblemente molesta**

**-Callarte chica violenta del mazotu no saber como tratar a hombres-dijo la chinita con una media sonrisa que mosqeo algo a Akane**

**- Oye Shampoo que dia es hoy?-**

**-13 ¿por que?**

**-Hoy es el cumple de muosse lo habia olvidado-dijo Akane con cara de preocupacion algo que no le gusto nada a ranma que dijo con voz ironica**

**-Y que mas da-**

**-Airen tener razon chico-pato no importar-**

**-Pero a mi si mousse siempre me da regalos por mi cumple en navidades cuando estoy enferma etcetc por eso yo siempre le compro algo para su cumple-**

**-Pero si solo conocerlo hace 4 años que tonta ser Akane-**

**-le doy la razon a shampoo-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-¿Por que soy tonta?¿por que acompaño a uno de mis mejores amigo en su cumple?pues aqui los estupidos sois vosotros-dijo Akane ahora molesta de verdad**

**-Ay en verdad que ser tonta chica violenta del mazo mousse no necesitar nada mas que a mi-dijo con una posturita que hizo que Akane se pusiera enferma**

**-si seguro bueno me voy hasta tu restaurante para decirle a mousse que le invito al cine-**

**-oye marimacho y el colegio-dijo Ranma con un tono celoso**

**-que espere-fue la unica respuesta de Akane antes de salir pitando de allo**

_**-estupida chica violenta del mazo mousse ser solo mio y no me lo quitara-**_**penso Shampoo molesta antes de subir a su bici e irse echando humo**

_**-estupido mousse no me robaras a Akane antes te mato Akane es mia ¡mia! y de nadie mas-**_**esos fueron los pensamientos de Ranma antes de salir corriendo hacia el neko-haten**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NA:Bueno mi primer fic no causo mucha impresion mas bien... es malo pero espero que este les guste mas ^^**

**en el prosimo capi el cumple que pasara lean y descubra bye**


	2. EL CUMPLE

**ola la conti**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Akane corria por la calle lo mas rapido que sus piernas le daban,queria estar con Mousse el dia de su cumpleaños por que de seguro con el "cariño"que le tienen en el neko-haten seguramente estaria todo el dia metida en sus pensamientos hiba que derrepente choco con alguien y ese alguien era Mousse.**

**-Perdon A..Akane no te vi enserio**

**-No pasa nada Mousse tranquilo**

**-De verdad no lo hice aposta..**

**-YA LO SE parte es por mi culpa no estaba en la Tierra =P**

**-Entonces..empates?**

**-vale jejej**

**-Por cierto adonde hibas tan rapido llegas tarde a la universidad o algo?**

**-No no venia a verte a ti ^^**

**-ami?¿para que?**

**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-dijo Akane dandole un fuerte abrazo**

**-Gracias O---O Aka...Akane que me ahogo**

**-UY ^^U cierto te invito al cine =D**

**-DE VERDAD GRACIAS!!**

**-De nada y no grites **

**- perdon esque... nunca me habian invitado al cine =D **

** - =)**

**Derepente se nota una presencia y una voz melosa dice:**

**-Uy hoy ser tu cumple Mousse? yo no saber felicidades **

**-gracias Shampoo **

**-yo invitar a chico pato al cine**

**-lo siento Shampoo pero voy a ir con Akane**

**Antes de que la chinita contestara otra persona llego**

**-Mousse felicidades he oido que vas a ir con Akane al cine**

**-gracias Saotome y si ire al cine con Akane no te molesta verdad**

**-A MI SI MOLESTAR NO PODER IR CON CHICA FEA!!**

**-OYE GUAPITA DE CARA CORTATE LA LENGUA**

**-CALLARTE MACHONA!!**

**-UUY YA VERAS ARPIA!!**

**-Akane tranquila**

**-RANMA SUELTAME VOY A MATAR A ESTE PENDON AMAZONICO**

**-NADIE INSULTA A SHAMPOO YO MATAR**

**-NO!!SHAMPOO IRE AL CINE CON AKANE TE GUSTE O NO!!**

**-QUE DECIR!!?**

**-QUE APARTE DE ESTUPIDA ERES SORDA**

**-CHICA VIOLENTA DEL MAZO MORIIIIIIR!!!**

**-PUNTO UNO SHAMPOO AKANE NO ES VIOLENTA ES IMPULSIVA**

**-MOUSSE!!!**

**-PUNTO DOS IRE CON ELLA AL CINE POR QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y LA UNICA QUE SE ACORDO DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS...a no ser que a Ranma le moleste ¬.¬**

**-POR QUE ME HIBA MOLESTAR CON QUIEN VA A IR AL CINE ESTA MACHONA GORDA PECHOS PLANOS.**

**-RANMA SAOTOMEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**-PUES SI TU IR CON CHICA VIOLENTA YO IR CON AIREN VERDAD? n.n**

**-ok **

**-Como que ok ¬¬***

**-como que acepto**

**-AAAAAAAHHH!!!**

**-POR QUE GRITAS CHICA TONTA**

**-RANMA TENDRIAMOS QUE ESTAR EN CLASE HACE MUCHO**

**-Y AHORA TE ACUERAS!!**

**-bueno Mousse quedamos delante del cine a las 18:30**

**-vale**

**-Y tu airen cuando ir a buscar a Shampoo? ^^**

**-quedamos delante del cine a.. las 18:20**

**-ok**

**Cuando se separaron fueron cada uno por su lado bien a derecho ,a E.F, o a repatir pedidos pero todos hacian una cosa en comun: pensar **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_pensamientos de akane:_**

**_Ranma no hizo nada para impedir que no saliera con Mousse y encambio... acepto con gusto a shampoo eso quiere decir...NO!!no puede ser imposible_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_pensamientos de Ranma :_**

**_LE GUSTA MAS QUE YO LE GUSTA MAS QUE YO LE GUSTA MAS QUE YO LE GUSTA MAS QUE YOOOO!!!TE MATARE MOUSSE AKANE ES MIA SOLO YO PUEDO SALIR CON ELLA SOLO YO PUEDO BESARLA SOLO YO PUEDO TOCARLA,ACARICIARLA,MIRARLA POR QUE ES MIAA SOLO MIA._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Pensamientos de shampoo:_**

**_preferir salir con chica violenta que con shampoo eso querer decir... NO Mousse jamas me cambiaria por chica fea.. o si _**

**_QUE TENER ELLA PARA QUE A TODOS GUSTAR!!!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_  
pensamientos de Mousse:_**

**_Shampoo se puso celosa ajajajaj me lo pasare muy bien con akane es muy linda y amable y muy buena amiga que suerte tiene Saotome ojala estuviera enamorado de ella y no de la arpia de shampoo a la que amo tanto_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**NA/BUENO AQUI SE ACABA ESTE CAPI **

**QUIERO AGRADECER A:**

**YUMITA:GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE HAYA GUSTADO COMO VES NO TIENE TANTAS FALTAS COMO EL OTRO **

**A POR CIERTO TE DEDICO ESTE CAPI^^ Y TAMBIEN ES ALGO MAS LARGO JAJAJ  
**

**ME DESPIDO:**

**RANMAKANE200  
**


	3. LA CITA DE RANMA

**ola la conti**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Akane estaba en medio de las clases pero no estaba prestando atencion a la leccion mas bien pensaba**

**-_por que Ranma cito a Shampoo 10 m antes que mi cita con Mousse?que extraño es esto_**

**Mientras tanto un chico con una trenza tampoco prestaba atencion con su ejercicio**

**_-ya veras Akane no vas a disfrutar de tu cita si no tienes una cita conmigo no la tendras con nadie_**

**Derrepente unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos**

**-SAOTOME FRENA O TE ESTREYARAS CONTRA EL MURO!!!!!**

**-Muro?**

**POWWWWWWWWN!!!!! **

**A Ranma no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya se habia comido un gran muro.**

**-Que Ranma esta rico el almuerzo jajaj**

**-OYE ITO ME PODRIAS HABER HABISADO ANTES NO?**

**-YA PERO NO NOS HABRIAMOS REIDO JAJAJAJA TANTO JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**-ESTUPIDO HOY NO ESTOY DE HUMOR**

**-JEJE PER...JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA**

**-AINSH YO ME LO CARGO.**

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!**

**-ai sono la campana **

**-oye ranma jeje haces algo jejejej despues de jajajajaja de clase **

**-siiiiii Y NO TE RIAS **

**-OKOK no jeje no te pongas asi oye que tienes que hacer**

**-ire al cine**

**-con el bomboncin de akane?**

**-no ella ira con su "amigo"**

**-pasa de ti para ir con un amigo ? uuuu problemas en el paraiso?**

**-nooo ademas yo ire con mi otra prometida**

**-aaaay Ranma eres un tio con suerte bueno yo me voy con meji**

**-ok nos vemos el lunes**

**-vale**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al final de la clase Ranma y Akane vuelven juntos a casa :**

**-oye akane iras al cine con Mousse?**

**-claro te molesta?**

**-no solo era para rezar por el**

**-RANMAAAAAA!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Abuelita Ranma llevar a shampoo al cine**

**-y no estas feliz nietecita?**

**-esque..mousse ir con chica del mazo**

**-y que?**

**-que a shampoo molestar**

**-bueno eso no importa nietecita arreglate cuando vendra el futuro yerno?**

**-en media hora **

**-QUEEE!!!??VETE A VESTIRTE NIETECITA**

**-si**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**llego la hora de la cita y Ranma fue a buscar a Shampoo**

**-YA LLEGUE**

**-oo futuro yerno Shampoo se esta preparando**

**-ok**

**-ya estar**

**-oo nietecita estas muy guapa verdad yerno?**

**-emmm si?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**acabe en el siguiente capi el final de la historia que pasara lo sabran :**

**gracias a:**

**yumita:gracias por tu apoyo espero que este tambien te haya gustado**

**trekumi:ola grax por leerlo espero que este haya sido de tu agrado tu **

**hi esto es para todos:**

**VUESTRA OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE ACEPTO QUEJAS COMENTARIOS ETC**

**BUENO ME VOY BS  
**


	4. COMO ACABO TODO

**ola la conti**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuando llegaron al cine Ranma decidio contarle a Shampoo su plan para separar a Akane y a Mousse:**

**-Shampoo no te ha gustado mucho que Mousse prefiriera ir al cine con Akane y no contigo**

**-Ati no molestar que chica violenta vaya con otro que no ser tu?**

**-bastante por eso tengo una idea**

**-que idea?**

**-vamos a seguirlos en el cine y les vamos a hacer la estancia imposible**

**-a shampoo encantar plan pero..**

**-pero?**

**-pero si Mousse defender a chica del mazo **

**-pasamos al plan s**

**-plan s?**

**-shampoocion**

**-shampooq?**

**-que seduciras a Mousse ya que esta loquito por tus huesos**

**-ayyia encantar plan**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A las seis y media Mousse estaba esperando a Akane:**

**-MOUSSEEEEE!!!**

**-a hola Akane que traes ahi?**

**-esto....ay**

**-respira Akane **

**-jeje ya esto es de parte de kasumi**

**-AY DALE LAS GRACIAS DE MI PARTE QUE SERA?**

**Mousse habrio el regalo de casumi y vio una camiseta negra que traia su nombre en japones en la parte de alante y en la parte de atras en chino,unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negra**

**-ME ENCANTA!!**

**-de verdad?**

**-SII VOY A PONERMELO **

**-donde**

**-EN EL SERVICIO**

**-ok y no grites que te oira hasta tu mama jejejej**

**-sorry ahora vengo**

**-aqui te espero**

**Mousse sale corriendo a ponerse el regalo y derrepente una pareja se encuentra al lado de Akane**

**-Vaya chica del mazo parece que Mousse plantar jijiji**

**-Pues no estupida**

**-y donde esta el cegaton**

**-Ranma no lo llames asi y que haceis aqui?**

**-venir al cine esta claro..**

**-bueno pues ir entrando que se os acabara la peli**

**-no por que tu querer irte a buscar a..**

**Shampoo no acabo de hablar por que en ese momento llego Mousse con el regalo .**

**-Akane me queda perfecto**

**-estas muy guapo Mousse**

**-gra..gracias oye Saotome Shampoo que haceis aqui**

**-Vamos a ir a ver una peli **

**-aa bueno vamos Akane?**

**-sip**

**-Nosotros tambien vamos a entrar**

**Ranma escucho la pelicula que hiba a ir a ver Akane ya que oyo A Mousse pedir la entradas y les de la sala ya estaba oscuro y se sentaron detras de akane y mousse:**

_-AKANE RANMA Y SHAMPOO ESTAN DETRAS DE NOSOTROS_

_-LOSE_

_-QUE LES PASA_

_-FACIL ESTAN CELOSOS_

_-SHAM..SHAMPOO CELOSA POR MI_

_-SI_

_-Y QUE PUEDO HACER_

_-QUIERES QUE SE SIENTE CONTIGO?_

_-**SI!!**_

_**SHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_-PERDON _

_-OK VERAS ESTE ES MI PLAN_

**En las butacas de atras Ranma y Shampoo intentaban oir pero no lo conseguian**

_-OYE MOUSSE EMPEZAMOS CON EL PLAN?_

_-SI_

_-BIEN_

**Ranma ve que Mousse le coje la mano a Akane y en un arranque de celos coge la coca-cola d chico de alado y se la tira a akane en la cabeza**

**-PERO QUE HACEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Ranma y Akane los echaron del cine pero antes de salir Akane mira a Mousse y le guiña el ojo y Ranma asiente con la cabeza a Shampoo**

**-**_mousse poder sentarme contigo_

_-si claro_

_.mousse shampo querer decir que..._

_-si?_

_-que darme cuenta de que shampoo ama a mousse_

**ANTES DE QUE MOUSSE HABLARA SHAMPOO YA LE HABIA SE SEPARARON MOUSSE DIJO**

**-**_MI RESPUESTA ES CLARA_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Fuera del cine otra pareja discutia**

**-ERES ESTUPIDO ME TIRASTE LA COCA-COLA ENCIMA**

**-IGUAL ASI ESTAS MAS BUENA**

**-MALDITO TE ODIO**

**-SISI YA POR QUE DEJASTE QUE MOUSSE TE COGIERA LA MANO**

**-QUE TE IMPORTA**

**-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA ERES MI PROMETIDA!!!!!**

**-COMO SI NO LO FUERA TU ME HUMILLAS DELANTE DE LAS ESCULTURALES DE SHAMPOO UKIO Y KODACHI Y AHORA TE IMPOTO?VETE A LA MIERDA SAOTOME**

**-NO ENTIENDES QUE LO HAGO POR QUE TE AMO!!!!!**

**-q..que**

**-QUE TE QUIERO MALDITA SEA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI**

**-RANMAA**

**AKANE BESO A RANMA Y ESTE AHONDO EL BESO ADENTRANDO SU LENGUA EN LA BOCA DE AKANE CUANDO SE SEPARARON AKANE DIJO**

**-VOLVAMOS A CASA**

**-NO**

**-NO?**

**-TE INVITO A UN HELADO**

**-ESQUE ME TENGO QUE DUCHAR**

**-VALE VAMOS PERO DUCHATE CONMIGO **

**-PERVERTIDOOO!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NA/BUENO ACABE ESTE FIC QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS HE ACABADO ESTA HISTORIA**

**UN BESO BYE**


End file.
